To authorize collaboration for preclinical HIV prevention research to develop safe and effective biomedical interventions to reduce the transmission of HIV. The agreement will allow the CDC and NIH to perform preclinical safety and efficacy evaluations of candidate products in an infection model developed by the CDC.